A TenTen tale
by Rika Fujitaka
Summary: TenTen's parents were murdered when she was little by ?, ? and ?. They took her and used her in painfull experiments, but then she was saved by Itachi. ItaTen, NejiTen, SasuTen and Shika? Shino? NOT for Tsunade or Sakura lovers!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A TenTen tale**

Prologue

´´Never let them know, Shinu Kaze. Never let them know and I will be proud over you.´´ Those were his last words before he disappeared. Disappeared and left me behind here in Konoha. I am his eyes inside the enemy's front, and I am proud to be of any use to him.

Konoha has been my home for over twelve years now, and still I hold no love for this place in my heart; because Konoha once took something important from me, and I have no intention to forgive them.

When I say something important, I mean my family. The three great Sannins, heroes of the leaf, stole them from me. The toad man killed my father, while Tsunade-sama beat up my mother for information. Heh, information that she didn't have. My newly born little brother, Hiro Kaze, and I, were taken back to Konoha by Orichimaru to be used in his experience. He cut us up, piece by piece, to see how much pain we could take before we went mad. He always healed us afterwards, but my little brother was so young... He didn't make it.

After he died, I didn't care anymore. I stopped screaming when he hurt me. The pain no longer pained me, but comforted me in my loneliness. I started to think about joining my brother in heaven…But then I met him.

He was older then me, but treated me as an equal. He brought me food, and started to teach me a little ninjutsu and taijutsu. I didn't know why, but back then I was too lonely to even care.

Then one night, he took me out of my prison. He brought me to a place far away from Konoha, into a village inside a mountain. He told me this would be my new home, and introduced me to my new teacher.

I didn't like my new teacher and asked him why he couldn't teach me himself. He said that he needed to go back to Konoha, to…finish some unfinished business. I asked him if he would kill Orichimaru, but he said no. ´´To kill him and the other two Sannins, will be your task´´. I thought this over, and then nodded my hed in agreement. It suited me well to be able to avenge my family myself.

I stayed with my new teacher and worked hard. He was strict and often beat me up when he thought I didn't do things well enough. It was hard, harder than I can remember, but it was successful. I became strong, and soon I could even give my new teacher a hard time beating me down.

He sometimes came to visit me, and comment on my process. I didn't know what he had planned for me, but I didn't care. For him, I would be happy to lay down my life; because for me, he was my savior, my 'god'.

* * *

One night, he came and woke me from my sleep. He was covered in blood and his eyes had a lost, empty look in them. He told me it was time for my part in the plan. I was to go to Konoha as a spy. 

First I was choked, but then I was happy. This would be my chance to get revenge. But he said no. I was not to do anything suspicious while I was there. I was to play weak and gather information for him. I was disappointed, saying something else would be a lie, but for him, my savior, I would do anything.

When I told him that, he smiled and looked at me with some of his old spark. ´´To hear you say that, makes my guilt ease some. Now, I need to leave. Be good, and…never let them know, Shinu Kaze. Never let them know and I will be proud of you.´´

The day after, I left my home to go back to Konoha and my new life. My name is TenTen Shinu Kaze. TenTen after how old Itachi was when I met him, Shinu because that is what Kisame, my new teacher, called me and Kaze after the family Konoha stole from me.

**

* * *

**

**AN: explanation of TenTen's name. TenTen as in the English number 10. Shinu, that in Japanese means something like die/death. And Kaze, that in Japanese means wind. So 'TenTen die/death wind'…Hahahaha it sounds way better in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2: Crashed wedding

A TenTen tale

**AN: This story is kind of impossible and a lot of people will probably be OOC…but I like it. It is a TenTen/Itachi/Neji(?). Shikamaru and Shino and Naruto will also be in it. ****If you have read my other story Changes, and are pissed at me for not updating…well sorry but I will update! I haven't given up on that one.**

Chapter one

´´TenTen, I…I am going to marry Hinata-sama. Together we can change the Hyuuga clan. We can tear down the branch house and main house walls, and make the Hyuuga clan into the noble clan it is supposed to be.´´

TenTen looked up at the white eyed boy in front of her. The boy who just three days before had told her he loved her, and asked her to be his forever.

´´But, Neji, what about me? About us?´´

She stared into his eyes with a sad expression. And even Neji, with his eyes that could see almost everything, couldn't see the small hint of amusement in the dark brown eyes. Neither he, or anyone else, had ever been able to see through TenTen's facade of lies.

Not one of them knew her real name, her real strength…her real village. She had done as her savior had told her and played her part. And had she played it well…

´´I am so sorry, TenTen. But this is for the best. I hope…I hope that you will find happiness some day. Good bye, TenTen.´´

TenTen pretended to cry silently when he walked away with his head lowered. She continued to cry until he had gotten out of sight, and then allowed herself a little laugh. That boy was just so dramatic; Always playing the stoic hero, and then walking away with some grand line.

She admitted his strength, and his goal to change his clan, but his drama she found amusing. They had been team mates when they were younger, and then fellow ANBU members. When they reached the age of twenty-one, he had told her he loved her, and then three days later, he told her he was getting married to his cousin.

Heh, he really was quite amusing. Acting as if she would die of surprise… Not only had she already been informed about the wedding, but that was also the day she would reveal herself to Konoha. The day the Akatsuki would declare war against Konoha.

She and the other spy's would assassinate the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, tell the Hokage the message from Itachi, and then leave Konoha after the twelve year long spy mission there. They would leave it and return to their real home.

She already looked forward to seeing Kisame again, as the only one from the Akatsuki she had seen since she arrived in Konoha, had been Itachi. And him, she had only seen when she had given him her reports. The other spy's had given their reports to either Sasori or Deidara, but she had only given them to Itachi, as she was his apprentice.

She wondered a little bit what Neji and Lee would say when she killed Hinata, but she didn't really care. Itachi had asked her to do this, and for him she would do anything. No matter what others would say or do.

* * *

The day of the wedding

It was the day of the wedding. TenTen was standing besides Hinata as she and Neji exchanged their wows. Hinata had made her maid of honor as a way of saying 'sorry for stealing Neji'. TenTen merely found the whole thing even more amusing.

She was waiting for the priest to say the 'does anyone have anything to say to why these two should not be married' part, where she would put the plan in action.

After waiting for a few minutes, that felt like forever, it finally came. Swiftly she drew out a kunai from under her dress, and stabbed it into Hinatas neck, while saying the traditional ´´I object!´´. She thought that would be the most fitting thing to say, as it seemed like all the people in Konoha loved drama.

Everybody in the room froze, and she took the chance to jump up on the big table in front of the crowed.

´´I, TenTen Shinu Kaze, student of Itachi Uchia, leader of the newly found village Hidden in Blood, once called Akatsuki, hereby declare war against Leaf on the behalf of my village.´´

She could see Sasuke Uchias face darken when she mentioned Itachi, and the Hokage's face when she declared war…It was enough to make her heart beet faster with happiness.

Tsunade quickly snapped out of her shock and walked forward until she was standing only a few feets away from TenTen.

´´TenTen, why are you doing this? Why are you betraying your own village?´´ TenTen only smiled wickedly at her

´´You can't betray what you never belonged to. Heh, don't you recognize me, Tsunade-sama? And here I have always been told I look so much like my mother.´´

Tsunade stared at TenTen in confusion, and TenTen sighed.

´´Maybe this will make it easier to remember me,´´

With that said she dropped the ninjutsu she always used to hide her real appearance. She didn't look much different from before. Only now, she had two long scars at each cheek, a little crooked nose after all the times it had been broken, and a black Chinese dress instead of a pink, that was slit up over her flatstomach. It had been a gift from Itachi.

On her stomach she had a big scar with the form of a hand. Orochimaru's hand, when he had decided to play around with her chakra system a little bit...She had many more scars covering her body after his experiments, and also her hair was half brown and half black. He had made her into a freak...

´´No…no…you're that child´´ Everybody had stopped moving and talking, and were now staring at TenTen and the Hokage.´´ That child that Orichimaru took with him. But…But he said you died!´´ TenTen smirked cruelly at her.

´´As you probably wish I had, togetherwith my little brother, no…And guess what, I probably would have if it hadn't been for him; Itachi. He saved me and took me with him. And for him, I have spent twelve years of my life in this village as a spy. Surrounded by you, the people that I hate the most...But now,** it is time for all spy's to return home!´´**

When she said that, two loud puffs of smoke appeared next to her and she turned smilingly to greet her old friends.

´´Shikamaru, Shino.´´

She greeted them with a smile and a nod of her head. They greeted her back with angry looks. Shikamaru even grumbled something about 'troublesome women that don't even give warnings'. TenTen chuckled at that.

´´I'm really sorry, brothers, but I found out only yesterday and didn't have a chance to warn you. And, hey, look at the good side. We get to return home again.´´

Both boys stopped glaring, and Shikamaru even allowed himself a small smile.

The Hokage looked with shock in her eyes at the two boys.

´´Shino? Shikamaru? No, not you two. You were born here in Konoha! How can you betray us!´´ The Hokage looked close to tears, and so did Ino, Chouji, and Kiba that had gathered in front of the trio, together with the Hokage.

´´Meh…how troublesome…Sigh, what exactly makes you so sure we were bourn herein Konoha?´´ Shikamaru looked expectedly at them but no one answered him. ´´Exactly, nothing. I was sent here when I was five to work as a spy.´´

´´But…but…´´Ino stuttered ´´what about your…your parents? They are Konoha Chunins!´´ Shikamaru just shrugged.

´´I don't have any parents. They are just dead puppets under my control …Troublesome questions…´´

* * *

Neji, that had been holding the dead body of his cousin in his arms, let go of the body and walked forward until he was just mere inches from the table where TenTen and the other two stood. 

´´Why, TenTen? …Why did you have to kill Hinata-sama?´´

His voice sounded almost pleading and TenTen caught herself wanting to reach forward and comfort him... She quickly suppressed the urge and smirked coldly at him.

´´This was just a little gift from the village Hidden in Blood. Just a little way for us to show our appreciation to the 'great noble Hyuuga clan'. Now, we need to get going. So, 'I hope that you will find happiness some day. Good bye, Neji.' And Tsunade-sama,´´ She turned to stare at the Hokage with hate in her eyes´´ your head will be mine on the battle field!´´

TenTen smirked one last time at the broken Neji andthe terrified Hokage, before she and her 'brothers' disappeared from Konoha. Leaving behindthem, a village hidden in chaos.

**AN: Hehehe, I never liked Tsunade. I never liked Sakura either so she will die later in the story. ...**** I feel bad for Hinata-hime, I really do...But it was Necessery for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning and the traitor

A TenTen tale

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter two**

´´So, TenTen, what do you think they will say back home when we return? About you know who?´´

Shikamaru looked expectedly at TenTen who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

´´TenTen? Oi!´´

´´Huh? What?´´ Shikamaru shook his head.

´´How troublesome…What is it with you, TenTen? You look like you're in your own world.´´ TenTen chuckled.

´´I'm just anxious about the whole she betrayed us bit…And returning home. It has been twelve years, you know…´´

´´Yeah…I wonder what the fish man has been up to while we have been gone…Or what he will say when he finds out…´´

´´Me too…Oh, what the hell! She made her choice, noh? There is nothing we could or can do about it. Let's just not talk about it! By the way, you have been giving your reports to Sasori-kun, noh? How is he doing these days?´´

Shikamaru looked disturbed at that. ´´Don't call him –kun, TenTen. He is at least sixty years old…´´ TenTen just laughed at him.´´ Anyway, he is doing good. He doesn't look anything different then before, but then again, I think he was born like that…´´

´´Hahaha, that wouldn't surprise me either. But, ´´ TenTen turned to Shino, that was running on her right side´´ who did you give your reports to Shino? Deidara-chan?´´

Shino stared at her for a while. ´´…Yes…That is correct´´ He said while pushing up his black sunglasses.

TenTen and Shikamaru sweet dropped at his short answer, and then TenTen grinned to Shikamaru.

´´Shino, the master at small talk has done it again…´´ Shikamaru just smiled at her comment and laughed a little. TenTen then put on a serious face.

´´But, back to serious mode when do you guys think we will arrive?´´

Shino just shrugged and Shikamaru scratched his head.

´´Hmm…maybe in a couple of hours or so.´´

´´Okay, the first thing I will do when I return, is get myself a bath!´´

´´Tsk…Typical woman thing to do…´´

´´One more word, pig, and you will wish you were never born.

TenTen glared at Shikamaru dangerously, but he just made a sad smile at her.

´´Don't we always wish that TenTen; don't we always?´´

TenTen didn't respond and looked down at the ground. That was not a subject she liked to discuss. Ever.

**A couple hours later**

The three shinobis slowed down their speed when they reached the huge mountain, which was the village hidden in blood. TenTen stepped forward and did the required ninjutsu to get in, and then they all stepped inside the big cave that opened up in front of them.

Inside a guard walked up to them and pointed his sword against TenTen, who stood in the middle.

´´Who are you and what do you want?´´

TenTen just sneered at him and with one swift move, moved the sword out of her way.

´´Point that toy somewhere else, boy, or I will be forced to use the real thing, with you as the target.´´ When the guard heard TenTen's voice he quickly put away the sword and smiled at the trio.

´´Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Shinu Kaze herself. Been a long time, eh, girl? Twelve years to be exact.´´ The trio just stared at him with dumbfounded expressions. The man sweet dropped.

´´You don't recognize me, do you?´´ All three shook their heads.

´´Hmm…I'm a little bit hurt, but then again I didn't recognize you either…But, you have got to at least remember your old childhood friend, Yujiro Matsusai.´´

The trio just kept staring at him, and Yujiro double sweat dropped. After a while of staring and sweat dropping, Shikamaru got annoyed.

´´Meh…how troublesome…Stop standing in our way, you troublesome person. We have better things to do.´´ He walked past the frozen solid Yujiro, TenTen and Shino following right behind him.

The three shared a smile together, when they started to follow the dark path that led into the village.

´´I can't believe cry-baby Yujiro is still alive! I thought he would be dead after just a month of training with Zetsu!´´ TenTen exclaimed loudly to Shikamaru and Shino, and for once, it was Shino that replied.

´´Yes…I had thought so too…´´

Shikamaru didn't have a chance to reply anything, as they arrived at the front gates of the village. This time Shikamaru stepped forward.

´´Spies 'Shikamaru' Hioshi, 'Shino' Yamato Su and 'TenTen' Shinu Kaze are back from a mission in the leaf.´´

He stepped back and the gates opened up. On the inside there was a big city. Houses, shops, street lights, and restaurants were everywhere. A lot of people were walking around and some were even dancing in the streets. The warriors of hidden blood may be ruthless killers, but they were also humans. And humans liked to have fun every now and then.

´´Well, guys, I guess this means we're home! ´´

Not even Shino could stop himself from smiling when he looked at the town where he had been raised and trained. (AN: Not born!)

´´Well, troublesome people, I'm going to go and take a shower, before we report to Itachi.´´

´´My, Shikamaru! I thought that was a typical woman thing… turning into one of us, eh?´´

Shikamaru just scowled at her and walked off. TenTen turned to Shino and laughed.

´´He is just so fun to mess with sometimes, noh! Well, Shino, I'm going to take a shower too. See you in the usual place in twenty minutes, okey?´´ Shino nodded and TenTen walked off.

She disappeared down along the main street, but Shino stood rooted at the spot and watched her walk away.

´´Yes…See you later, my beloved TenTen…´´

**

* * *

**

**At the same time in Konoha**

´´Quiet!´´

The Hokage slammed her fist down at her desk. She was in a meeting with the leaders from Konoha's clans and what was left of team Gai and the rookie nine.

´´No one will talk unless I say so. And if someone does, they will have guard duty for **the rest of their life!** Understood!?´´

Everybody in the room nodded and Tsunade continued.

´´TenTen's, Shino's, and Shikamaru's betrayal was hard for all of us, and not to mention for Konoha. But, the thing we must deal with first is the war against Akatsuki. If what TenTen said is true, then the Akatsuki has created a whole village of excellent fighters. And their leader, Itachi Uchia, is extremely dangerous. We don't know how strong they are, but by judging from TenTen, Shino and Shikamaru, they are around normal.´´

´´No…They are all stronger then you can imagine.´´

Everybody in the room turned around and stared at the blonde haired kunochi that was making her way up to Tsunade's desk.

´´Everyone of them are strong enough to take down both Sasuke-kun and Neji-san together.´´

Tsunade's face was almost white when the girl reached her desk and smiled.

´´Surprised, Hokage-sama?´´ Ino did a small look of remorse when she saw the disappointment and betrayal in the Hokage's eyes, but didn't say anything else.

After an awkward moment of silence, Neji stepped forward.

´´Are you telling us, that you are one of them?´´

´´I used to be…But in difference from them, I was actually raised in this village. I…I met Deidara-kun when I was little. He saved me, he helped me, and I fell in love. Then one thing led to another... You now the time my parents sent me to live with my aunt for three years, because they didn't think 'I behaved good enough to be allowed at home'? I was with him and the others then. They…they aren't what you think they are. They are good people, and they have saved my life and helped me out a lot of times. So…You shouldn't judge them too hard…You don't know them.´´

Tsunade gave her a stern look full of suspicion.

´´If they are such good people, why are you telling us this? ´´ Ino smiled sadly.

´´Because I love Konoha, the village and some of the people, and I can't just sit by and watch as it is destroyed. I will help you with what I can, but in exchange, I want you to promise to spare TenTen, Shino and Shikamaru. They are not to be hurt under any circumstances.´´

´´Never! ´´ Hyuuga Hiashi stepped forwards and his eyes, full of hate, was locked on Ino.

´´Those people killed my daughter; the heiress to my clan. They will not go unpunished! I demand that they will be executed.´´

Ino glared back at the man with just as much hate.

´´I would be quiet if I was you, Hyuuga. First, you don't even stand a chance against 'those people' without me. And, second, you have one of 'those people' to thank for even being alive.

If TenTen hadn't requested that we only kill the heiress, we would have taken out the whole clan… I guess it was just her way of saying thanks for everything Konoha…´´

Hiashi blushed with anger but kept his mouth shut. Ino stared a little bit more at him, before she turned to the Hokage again.

´´And Hokage-sama, I think you owe TenTen to let her and the ones she hold dear live. After all, it is your fault she only has them. That she is like she is.´´

The Hokage looked down and her face also turned red, but this time, from guilt. Sasuke, who had been standing in the corner of the room, walked up to Ino and asked coldly

´´And what, exactly, do you mean by that?´´

Ino just calmly met his glare and stared back at him.

´´That, my dear Sasuke-kun, is not my story to tell. …But if you really want to know, ask our dear Hokage-sama here, she can answer you.´´

Everybody's eyes turned to Tsunade and Sasuke looked expectedly at her. Tsunade did a big sigh, and laid her head down in her hands, while she started to tell the most shameful story of her life.

´´When I was still in the same team as Orichimaru and Jiraiya, Orichimaru got a tip from one of his information sources.We had used them a lot before, so we trusted it and traveled to the water country.

From the tip, we knew that an infamous serial killer/rapist was living there together with his partner and wife. Just before we was about to attack, me and Jiraiya had a…a little bit of sake.´´

Ino huffed at this.

´´Don't lie Hokage-sama, you were as drunk as someone can be.´´

The Hokage blushed.

´´As I said, we had some sake and didn't exactly think clear. When we broke into the house, we found the killer and his partner, and Jiraiya killed the killer, while I tried to get information out of his partner. In the end, they both died and we didn't get any information at all.

When we called Orichimaru, he brought with him two unconcious kids. A little girl with buns, and a newborn boy. It seemed…as if they both had got caught up between mine and Jiraiya's fight, without us noticing it.´´

Ino glared at her again.

´´So you beat up her mother until she died, killed her father and half killed her and her newborn little brother…I'm starting to have second thoughts…´´

The Hokage didn't look up at her but continued her story.

´´Orichimaru said that he would take care of them and see if he could save them. I…Jiraiya and I was so ashamed we just agreed with him to get them out of the way. A couple of days after we returned, he told us both children had died. And…and the worst part is, we found proof the murderer and his partner weren't who we thought they were. They were just farmers. Regular farmers, guilty of nothing…´´

A long, suffocating silence followed the Hokage's words. The knowledge about TenTen's pastand the Sannins actions slowly sinking in. The one who first broke the silence was Sasuke.

´´But, that still doesn't explain how she joined the Akatsuki.´´ Everybody turned to Ino, the Hokage included, and waited for her to explain.

´´Well, first of all, she didn't die. Orichimaru brought her and her little brother with him to Konoha, to use them in his 'I'm-a-wicked-snake-and-an-evil-bastard' experiments. TenTen always used to say that he seemed to find it very interesting to see how much pain he could bring them, before they past out or went insane...TenTen's brother didn't make it…He was just too young.

After that, she was close to give up, but then he came; Itachi Uchia. He was nice to her and cared for her. After a couple of years, he even saved her. She was brought to the Akatsuki and lived there until Itachi sent her back here as a spy.

Shino is an orphan from Konoha, who was used as something like a male prostitute, before he was saved by Deidara-chan, and brought back to the Akatsuki village.

Shikamaru, is the son of a psychotic murderer, who killed his mother after he raped her in front of him. He would have killed Shikamaru too, if it hadn't been for Sasori-san's interference. His mother came from some city in the mist, but his father came from Konoha… I guess I don't have to explain why the aren't exactly Konoha fans...

And that, people, is all I know. Now, if you want my help, I will give it to you. Otherwise, I will leave and you really can't stop me.´´

Ino looked at the Hokage and the other occupants in the room, and waited for their answer. After a few moments, the Hokage raised herself from her chair and looked at the others in the room.

´´In this fight, I think we will need all the help we can get, but, ´´ she held up her hand to Hiashi, as a gesture to let her finish ´´This is something I can not decide alone. So we will vote. Everybody in the room that think we should accept Ino's offer, raise your hands.´´

Over half of the people in the room raised their hands. Some of them was the rookie nine, even Sasuke, and team Gai.

Tsunade nodded her head.

´´I guess that settles it. Ino, we will accept your help in exchange for your friends' lives. Now, where is the village hidden in blood?

**Chapter end **

**AN: Big thank you to my beta reader, AzngrlQT****, and to all you that reads and/or review. I will try to update before I go on vacation. **


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and a funeral

**Chapter three**

´´Hey, look! It's Shinu. She's back!´´

TenTen smiled when she heard the whispers. Here she wasn't known as the bun girl, or the one who trains with Hyuuga Neji and the boy in a jump suit. Here, she was known as Shinu Kaze, one of the strongest fighters in the village…And she loved it.

She smiled for herself while she walked up the stairs to her apartment. It wasn't as small as her apartment back in Konoha. She had two bedrooms, a large kitchen and a living room. Her bathroom was pretty big, and she had painted the walls red with black stars.

After doing a quick check up on her apartment, she undressed and jumped into the shower. After about ten minutes she got out and wrapped a towel around her middle. She walked out to her bed room and was just about to start getting dressed, when,

´´You are back…´´

TenTen smiled when she heard the voice. The voice she would never forget.

She turned around and did a light bow with her head to greet the man sitting on her bed.

´´Yes…yes I am, Itachi. And, I didn't let them know, so…are you proud over me?´´

Itachi stared at her face for a while, before getting up and reaching out to touch her cheek. TenTen leaned into his touch, and if she had been a cat, she would have purred.

After a little while he pushed her wet hair behind her ear and stepped back.

´´I take it everything went well?´´

TenTen hesitated before answering.

´´The plan went well, but…Ino, she…´´

´´…She betrayed us.´´

TenTen nodded and looked down shamefully. Itachi took a hold of her chin and pulled it up.

´´Don't blame yourself… She chose it herself.´´

TenTen nodded again and took a closer look at Itachi. He looked tired and monotone as always, but this time there was also something…something strange about him. His eyes looked more relaxed… almost content…

But that was impossible. Itachi was a haunted soul without any peace. He was never anything close to happy!

Itachi released her chin, turned away from her and started to walk towards the front door.

´´Report at the tower as soon as you can…And… Shinu´´ He stopped right in front of the door, and said without turning around. ´´ I missed you.´´

After that he disappeared, and TenTen sank down on the bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but didn't succeed very well.

After a couple of minuets she gave up and got dressed. She was already late to her meeting with Shikamaru and Shino, and Shikamaru always was such a whiner when she was late. At least she could blame it on her meeting with Itachi this time.

Itachi…

´´Sigh…I missed you too…´´

Wiping all of the distracting thoughts out of her head, she walked out of her apartment.

* * *

Later at the usual place

´´Oy! TenTen, you're late.´´

Shikamaru glared at TenTen when she walked up to them.

´´Don't be so mad, noh. I had a meeting with Itachi that took some time.´´

Shikamaru just continued to glare at TenTen, and she stuck out her tong at him.

´´Oh, really mature…´´ Shikamaru said and sighed´´ To think that you are the leader of our team…´´

´´What I lack in personality, I make up for in battle, so stop your yapping. Itachi said we should report to the tower as soon as we can…which gives us just about the right time to go and grab a drink before.´´

Shikamaru stopped glaring and smiled at that.

´´I couldn't agree more on that one. Not being able to drink openly for twelve years is so troublesome…´´

´´Yeah right…but maybe it was for the best. I mean, drinking before you even turned eight? It just can't be good for your health.´´

Shikamaru looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

´´And being a shinobi is? …Meh, you stupid people are so troublesome…´´

´´…You may have a point there…Let's get drunk!´´

They both started to walk off towards a pub further down the street, with Shino following silently behind them.

**

* * *

**

At the same time in Konoha

Seven people were gather around the small white grave, inside the Hyuuga compound. They were standing still, not even noticing the rain falling on them, or the cold wind.

Closest to the grave was a white eyed man, with long black hair. He didn't cry, but the look in his eyes made the rest wish he would just do that, instead of looking so cold.

A man with blond hair stepped forward, and put a hand on his shoulder.

´´I'm sorry, Neji. She…she will be avenged..´´

´´Yes…yes, Naruto, she will.´´

´´No, she won't. Or do you Konoha heroes intend to break your word? ´´

Everybody turned around and looked at the blond that approached them. She smiled at their angry faces, and answered there glares with a look of contempt.

´´Why are you looking so pissed off for? I am the only chance for you to survive, so shouldn't you be…oh, I don't know, kissing my feet, or something?´´

A pink haired female with green eyes growled at that.

´´You have a lot of nerve, Ino pig, to even show your face here. Go now! We don't want any traitors to even come close to Hinata-chan's grave!´´

Ino just looked at her with a small, sad smile.

´´Oh, but I don't think Hinata would agree with that. Actually, I think she would have been much more upset, if I, her best and only friend, didn't come to visit her grave.´´

Everybody looked at her confused, and Sakura said,

´´And what do you mean by that? You and Hinata wasn't friends. She was always too quiet and too shy to be friends with you.´´

´´Don't´´ Ino stepped forward before anyone had a chance to react, and was now face to face with Sakura.´´ talk about her like you know her. Because you don't. No one of you does. You were to blind to even see her.´´

Ino stepped away from Sakura and glared at the rest.

´´Did you know she used to cry every night? Did you know she hated being a Hyuuga? Did you know she tried so hard, only to always be called a failure? Did you know how much she suffered! No you didn't…Because most of you didn't even care!´´

Everybody except Sakura looked down, in shame or in self blame.(AN: HA! It rhymed! I'm a poet!)

´´And how, Ino pig, would you know that?´´

Ino smiled a fake sweet smile and said, as if talking to a baby,

´´Because, my dear little Sakura, in different from you,´´ She pointed at Sakura´´ I actually have eyes for more persons then Sasuke.´´

Sakura just laughed at her.

´´Ha! Like you have the right to talk! You have never had eyes for anyone but Sasuke yourself!´´

Ino just laughed back and shook her hea.

´´As if. I would never love a little good for nothing brat like that. No, the only one for me is Deidara, and the only reason I even bothered to pretend to like the brat, is because it gave me a good cover up. I mean, no one would ever think one of the brainless Sasuke Uchia groupies would be a spy.´´

A dark haired man with black eyes looked a little angered at what she said, but when he spoke up his voice was still monotone.

´´So…if you hate us all that much, why do it? Why bother to save us?´´

´´Because, Sasuke-chan, there are a few persons in this village, who actually is worth saving.´´

´´Like who…?´´

´´Like, for an example, you, Naruto.´´

The blond boy looked extremely surprised, and a little bit insulted, when she pointed at him. After all, she was a traitor.

´´Me? Why me? Why not Sasuke-teme?´´

Ino chuckled slightly at him, and gave him one of her rare beautiful, genuine smiles.

´´Because people like you, are the people I admirer the most, Naruto. People like you, who have been treated like dirt when you should have been heroes.

Always looked down on because of something you can't help, and still, you don't hate them.

Of course you hate the loneliness, anyone would, but instead of hating the people that makes you feel it, you just keep trying. Fighting to prove yourself to them who refuse to acknowledge you. And, Naruto, that is something I find extremely admirable…And Hinata did too. She…she even loved you for it…Heh, to bad she never got a chance to say that herself…´´

Everyone stared at Ino in chock, and in Naruto's case, chock, sadness…surprise and admiration.

´´How…how did you know?´´ Everybody turned from Ino to stare at Naruto again.

´´How did you know about…about all of it?´´

´´Heh, when you're in the Akatsuki, you get to know things that Konoha nins doesn't… And you also get to know how to keep your eyes open, which is more then I can say about you. Twelve years we were here as spy's, but not once did you suspect us. We even did some big mistakes sometimes, but you still didn't get it.

I mean, TenTen's face when Tsunade came back? Or Shikamaru's habit to out smart even the adults, even when we were kids? Or all of us, when you found out about Akatsuki…No, if you just would have looked more closely, you would have figured us out long a…´´

She stopped herself mid track, when she saw their reactions. Sasuke looked pissed off, and so did Sakura, Neji and Kiba. Naruto looked more ashamed, Rock Lee looked like he had been punched in the guts, and Chouji just looked down. Ino stared at them a little bit, before saying with a guilty face

´´But, hey, no use crying over spilled milk, eh. I mean, we were really good, and not even the Hokage figured us out. And you are just kids…´´

If possible, the others looked even more upset at her try at being nice, and Ino decided to just get what she went there for done. And after that, get out of there before she felt the need to kick that snobby look out of Sakura's face.

´´Anyway, the reason I came here now, is because I need to talk to you about the upcoming battle.´´

This got everyone's attention.

´´First of all, only three of you will be fighting, and that would be Naruto, Sasuke and Neji.´´

There was a lot of angry outburst at that and Sakura even said,

´´And who gives you the right to decide that, Ino pig!´´

´´Tsunade gave me that right, when she made me in charge of taking down and capture the spy's. And, Sakura-san, you are a medic nin, and have nothing to do at the battle field.

When it comes to the rest of you, you all have different things to do here in Konoha.

Besides, the only reason Sasuke is in, is because I need him to get TenTen away from Itachi; otherwise she would never leave his side. And Neji is in because he can use Kaiten, and we will need that one. All right?´´

Everybody contemplated what she had said and, even if some seemed a little bit disappointed, they accepted her decision.

´´Hey…´´

Ino turned to where Naruto stood.

´´You never said why I'm allowed to go…´´

Ino smiled again, this time still genuinely but also a little sad.

´´Oh, that, Naruto, is because you remember me about Deidara when he was younger. It make's me feel less guilty.´´

With that she quickly walked away, not wanting the others to see the tears his name brought to her eyes.

She was a traitor in the eyes of the people in Konoha, and she was one in the eyes of herself, too.

But not to Konoha…No, her betrayal was against herself, her friends and the man she loved more then her own life.

´´Heh, more then my life, yes…but not more then the life of people like Hinata and Naruto…No, never more then them.´´

She tried to dry her tears, but they just wouldn't stop coming. Falling down her cheeks, reminding her of what she was doing.

´´To think, that the first time I actually do the right thing, I end up all alone…betrayal really is a painful thing…´´

Chapter end

**AN: Sorry that it took so long, but I have been away on vacation without a computer. Hope you like the chapter.**

**And, also, could you help me with this. Should it be Ino/Sasuke or Ino/Naruto? Maybe even some Sasuke/TenTen? I have no idea… I also promise more Neji in the next chapter.**

**Also sorry for making Sasuke look so bad. I will try to fix that…**


	5. Chapter 5: Old memories and anger

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long! And also, big thank you to Mendokusee, who helped me beta read this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter four **

´´…You're late.´´

Itachi stared down at Shikamaru, Shino and TenTen, who were all looking a little bit guilty. After a moment of silence, TenTen was the first one to speak up.

´´Well, we're sorry Itachi, but…we have been gone for twelve years. There are so many things we have missed…people we haven't seen for so long…´´

Itachi looked pleased with her answer, and was just about to continue, when the door opened and a shark looking man with blue face came in. He stared first at Shikamaru, then at Shino and last at TenTen with a grim smile.

´´That, is the biggest load of crap I have heard this month. Don't believe them, Itachi. The only thing the little brats have missed is a good night of drinking. And, if Deidara is to be trusted, that's exactly what they have been doing.´´

TenTen glared at the fish man.

´´Kisame, you old fish face, you just couldn't stay quiet, could you.´´

´´Hmm, so disrespectful, Shinu Kaze. Have you forgotten all that I taught you? Or maybe you just need a little reminder.´´

Kisame made a move as if to take out the big sword he had on his back, but TenTen just smirked at him.

´´I'm not a little kid anymore, Kisame. Now, I'm the one who can teach you even more then a thing or two.´´

Kisame glared at her, but stayed quiet. Her words ringed painfully true in his ears.

TenTen then turned away from him, and looked at Itachi again.

´´Sorry, Itachi, but twelve years of no drinking is a little hard.´´

Itachi just gave her a curt nod, and was just about to start talking, when he once again was interrupted. This time by Shino.

´´Where are…Deidara and Sasori?´´

He looked expectantly at Kisame and so did the other two young spy's.

Kisame sighed loudly before he answered the question with a worried and sad expression on his face.

´´Deidara, is currently drinking his misery away down at the pub, there is where he saw you three brats, and Sasori is with him to make sure he doesn't try anything…stupid.´´

It was totally quiet in the room, until TenTen said in a small voice.

´´Something…stupid?´´

Kisame nodded.

´´Yeah…something stupid… Blondie's betrayal sure like hell did a great number on that one! Couldn't barely talk when he found out. Only sat there with his mouth open. Looking more like a god damn fish then me! …Damn, when I get my hands on that little runt…she will be wishing she never even heard of the Akatsuki!´´

The others didn't say anything, they just looked down or, in Itachi's and TenTen's case, like they were deep in thought. Kisame just continued to scream.

´´I mean, after everything he did for that little brat. All the time he spent training her, and she just stab him in the back! How can she do this to him?´´

´´Maybe…because she can't look away.´´

Everyone looked at Shino in surprise. It wasn't often he said something, and he never said anything that disagreed with anyone else.

´´What do you mean, brat? She betrayed us! There is no good reason for that!´´

Shino just stared back at Kisame through his black glasses. After about three minutes of intense staring, he sighed and looked away.

´´What Ino felt…is something a person like you, could never understand. …Because a person like you, don't think about the ones left behind.´´

Kisame's face became purple, and he was just about to start shouting, when quiet applause from the door interrupted him.

´´Bravo, bravo, bravo.´´

The blond man standing in the doorway smirked bitterly while looking at them.

´´Isn't this all wonderful, everyone. Shino knows everything.´´

He walked closer to Shino, who just stared at him. TenTen started to move to get in front of Shino, but Itachi stopped her with a small shake of his head.

´´Well, Shino who knows everything, explain this to me. How could she just leave? How could she do this to me?´´

He grabbed Shino by the collar, and the others just looked on without interfering.

´´You tell me she couldn't look away, but I find she did a pretty good job at looking away from us. Or doesn't that count, you freaking know-it-all? Aren't we as worthy as the 'holier then thou' people in Konoha? Aren't we, the ones who cared for her, the ones who loved her, just as important as them!´´

He glared at Shino and shook him. Shino just waited until he was finished talking, and then he put his hand on the blond man's head.

´´Because even though we are important to her…she can't look away from the fact…that to get what we want, we will kill innocent people…like Hyuuga Hinata…her best friend.´´

TenTen's face became white, Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the floor and the blond man let go of Shino's collar.

´´What do you mean? She never told me about a friendship with the Hyuuga heiress.´´

Shino just looked down.

´´Maybe…because she knew you would never understand, Deidara…None of us ever would…´´

It was silent for a moment, before Shikamaru spoke up.

´´You knew…´´

Hanging in the air was the simple question, 'Why didn't you tell us?'. But Shino merely nodded.

´´Yes…I knew… But it wasn't my thing to tell you. It was hers.´´

He turned to Itachi and asked in a slow voice.

´´Am I…excused?´´

Itachi did a small nod towards both Shino and the other two, indicating that they all could leave.

And they did so, with Shino taking the lead, Shikamaru and TenTen quietly following him for a change.

When they came out, Shikamaru and TenTen looked at Shino expecting an explanation, but he just ignored them and kept on walking. They then looked at each other, and made a silent agreement to follow him.

He kept on walking, until he reached a place they all remembered very well.

It was a small playground, a bit outside the village. It had four swings, a few toys, and a little wooden house. When they were younger, they always used to go there.

To play, to cry or to talk about the things they remembered from 'before'.

Now, those times seemed so fare away. Times when they had been 'different'. Not innocent, that they had lost before they even could remember. But still not as cold as they were today. Or at least the three of them were…

´´She never really was one of us, was she?´´

TenTen and Shino turned there eyes from the playground and on to Shikamaru.

´´I mean, she always had something else. Something to hold on too, besides this place.´´ He made a gesture towards the village.

TenTen nodded in agreement.

´´Yeah…she never really was crazy enough for us…Never really cold enough.´´

Shino just stared at the swings with a sad look.

Four little swings, memories of something that today seemed so far away.

**

* * *

**

At the same time in Konoha

´´Hyuuga! Wait!´´

The white haired male just ignored the blond female, and continued to walk at top speed towards the training grounds.

´´Hyuuga! Hyu...Neji, please stop…´´

The male stopped, but didn't turn around to face her.

´´…What?´´

The female sighed.

´´Neji, please look at me…I know we never have been close and all, but…TenTen and I were…So I just-´´

Now, Neji turned around to face her, but the expression on his usually monotone face, was one of pure hate.

´´TenTen and I, are nothing more then former team mates. We are neither friends, nor comrades or anything but enemies. Enemies that will kill each other if meeting at the battle field.´´

The blond female looked at him for a while, before she smiled a little bit.

´´Is it me you are trying to convince, Hyuuga Neji, or is it yourself?´´

Neji's face went pale with rage, and he took a step closer to the blond female.

´´Don't talk as if you understood anything, traitor. The only reason you are alive, is because right now, you are important to us to win the war. But push me further, and I will not care.´´

The female just stared back at him, and Neji slowly regained his composure. After fully calming down, he added,

´´And furthermore, it is not your place to be looking into my business. The only thing we ever will be in need of speaking about, is our strategy to defeat the traitors and their allies. Now, I have other things I need to take care of.´´

´´So, did you love her? Or was it just a thing?´´

At that, Neji lost it. He charged at the female and pinned her to the ground.

She used one of her legs to easily push him of, and then she did a complicated seal with one of her hands.

Neji felt his energy be drained from his body, and slowly fell down to his knees.

The female walked up to him and sunk down to her knees as well.

´´Now, Hyuuga, we will talk no matter what you think of me. Because TenTen is…was a good friend of mine, and what she did is also partly my fault. So, can I release you without getting my ass gentle fist black and blue?´´

Neji stared at her like he wanted to kill her, but then went back to his usual monotone face, and did a small nod of approval.

The female released him from the seal, and stepped back as he got up from his knees.

´´Now, first of all, don't judge TenTen so hard. She only did what she thought was right. For her, you, me and Konoha are the evil ones. The ones who hurt her and the people she considered her family.´´

Neji didn't show any kinds of feelings and the female continued.

´´I know you feel betrayed, and I guess you have the right to. But, I just want you to know that she really doesn't hate you. I think she liked you in a way she didn't even know herself. And if she hadn't been so obsessed with Itachi, she might have realized that herself, too. If the time and place had been different, you two might even had a chance-´´

Neji interrupted her before she had a chance to finish the sentence.

´´Would you be able to forgive it?´´

´´Huh?´´

Neji looked down as he spoke. His voice was still monotone, but you could see the little traces of pain in his white eyes.

´´Would you be able to forgive it, if a person you trusted, betrayed you in such a way? If the person you trusted the most, killed one of your important persons.´´

The blond female looked a little bit confused at that.

´´Have you forgotten that I am a traitor?´´

Neji merely shrugged.

´´It doesn't mater. You didn't get betrayed, so you won't feel the pain that the ones you left behind felt. You won't have to feel your heart being ripped out and then crushed by the one you thought cared for you the most. So, Ino the traitor, you have no right to say anything at all to me.´´

Ino didn't stop him this time, when he walked away. She only watched his back with painful look in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips.

´´Then, Hyuuga Neji, you really will die´´

**Chapter end**

**AN: Explanations: Kisame turns purple because he is naturally blue. And gentle fist is that strange fighting style that the Hyuugas use. **


End file.
